


Contact

by DDDaisy



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M, Implied Relationships, Not a Love Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDDaisy/pseuds/DDDaisy
Summary: The meeting of Mello and Halle after Halle became Kiyomi Takada's bodyguard.
Relationships: Halle Lidner | Halle Bullock & Mello | Mihael Keehl, Halle Lidner | Halle Bullock/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Kudos: 6





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Mello didn’t turn up for nearly ten chapters in manga after he went to Japan. What we can see is that he gave Halle a call and saw Halle and Takada through a telescope before he kidnapped Takada.(It’s funny that he made at least one time magnification while he was watching Halle). So I imagine they had more contacts during that time.  
> They don’t show that intimacy in this story. I suppose they are both workaholic type, concentrating more on their business in the manga. I can’t ignore sex tension between them, but I prefer concealed feelings they could have which is peeked through some details.

A black Mercedes-Benz pulled into the underground garage of a fancy apartment building. Halle expertly backed her car into the parking space and tightened the handbrake. The time on the dashboard was 23:40. It had been more than ten days since she became Kiyomi Takada's bodyguard. As her bodyguard, Halle was bound to follow her around all day to keep her safe. It was her shift break today, so she decided to go back to the safe house and to sleep here all night. But at the end of this year, Kiyomi Takada, a social celebrity, the spokesman of Kira, had a lot of activities, which made Halle came back so late.

She was just about to pull the key as she heard a knock, someone trying to open the car door. Halle hunched down warily to touch the gun under the seat, only to see the blonde quickly getting into the car as nimbly as a panther and sitting in the passenger seat.

"Halle, it's me."

Mello quickly closed the door and took off his sunglasses, revealing the scar covering Half of his face and his indifferent but sharp eyes.

Halle breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Mello who had entered the car. "Why are you here?" She asked, very confused.

"Why don't you answer my phone?" Mello complained. Halle noticed that Mello's hair was a little longer than it had been when they met last time.

"I would, if I had time. You know I've been staying by Takada’s side all day lately.” Halle explained as she watched out through the front window glass. You shouldn't show up here. There's cameras in the underground garage..."

"So I'm here to talk to you. Your dark-haired colleague came back very early today. I guess he's asleep now.” Mello interrupted Halle as he stared at her. “Any luck with Takada?"

"I can't find an opportunity. There's always someone else around her. You don't need to be so impatient. I'll contact you if I get any new information.” Halle said helplessly.

"What did Misa Amane and Kiyomi Takada talk about two days ago?" Mello asked.

Halle opened her eyes wide, turning to Mello.

"Don’t be surprised. I saw that Takada went into that restaurant on 22nd  with you. Amane went there, too." Mello pulled down the zipper of his leather jacket a little. It was much warm in the car.

"They talked about nothing special." Halle mumbled, pursing her lips.

"Huh? Don't play dumb with me, Halle.” Mello snorted.

"Well. " Halle hesitated for a moment and said frankly: "They're arguing about whose boyfriend Light Yagami is."

"What? That's what they said?” Mello narrowed his eyes, with his upper lip curled.

"Girls want to prove their own position. I knew you wouldn’t get this.” Halle tucked her hair behind her ears and turned her head the other way.

"I get this definitely." Puzzled by Halle's words, Mello continued: "I've been following Amane for days. Why don’t you think I can get it?"

Halle looked out of the window and did not answer him. Perhaps Mello was embarrassed by the sudden silence, he coughed and asked: "What does Near think of them?"

"I haven't told Near yet." Halle shrugged her shoulders wearily. "Takada threatened me not to reveal the conversation, or..." Halle paused and swallowed the second Half of her words in time.

"Or what?"

"She knows who I am and deliberately asked me to attend their meeting with her. " Halle frowned.

"Obviously." Mello noticed Halle's dark circles and deliberately slowed his tone. "Take it easy. Near had anticipated that Kira wouldn’t do some shit to you before he arranged you to become Takada’s bodyguard."

Halle looked at his serious expression and couldn't help smiling. "It turns out that you can also comfort people officially."

Mello looked a little forced, subconsciously shifting his gaze to the other side.

"Near might have other plans. I can't really get the details of Takata's meetings with the second L.” Halle said as she turned to grab her bag in the back seat.

"I guess Near would probably want to get information from Mogi or Aizawa ." Mello analyzed.

"Yeah. If Near takes new actions, I'll call you immediately." Halle picked up her phone, glancing at the phone screen, then threw it into her bag.

She looked at Mello who was also looking at her. "Anything else? It’s too late. I'm gonna pick up Takata from the hotel for TV show tomorrow morning."

"Did Takata deliberately ask you to take a night break today?"

"Probably, she did tell me she was so sorry to let me work on my country's holiday."

Then the cab went silent again.

Mello looked grim as he dropped his head, his long bangs covering his eyes. "Halle, I hate the game dominated by others. I hate it even more when I’m led by others."

"Mello..." Murmured Halle. Mello liked to hide his true feelings, but his subtle emotions are easily revealed by his behaviors, at least for Halle.

"You told me Near thought Amane was likely to be the second Kira. I have no objection to that. But she doesn't have much value for me now.” Mello's throat moved. “Our target is already clear."

"You shouldn’t turn up easily, anyway. They know your real name."

"I rely on information about Kira from you. I have to wait for Near to take action before I decide my next move." Mello said as he unconsciously clenching his fists

"Mello, listen." Halle put her hand gently on Mello's arm as she said softly: " The truth will eventually reveal itself. Now I’m working as a bodyguard for Takada. It doesn't seem that I get any useful information for a short time. But Near has his own plan. I believe it will work if I follow his orders. I'm used to infiltrating and spying inside the enemy, and each operation takes me a long time to get the results I want. Usually, it makes sense to wait."

"I've been waiting years." Mellos muttered.

"Then I don’t suppose you would mind waiting a little longer." Halle said.

Mello sat there in silence, perhaps reflecting on what Halle had just said. The sly Kira got them in dilemma. This was not in New York. She couldn't invite him to her flat to make him a cup of hot chocolate and talk with him. The double job of bodyguard and spy already exhausted Halle. And she was going out of her way to enlighten a rude boy who had just interrogating her as if she was his prisoner. Maybe that was meant to be the real reason of the boy coming to her.

"Do you believe Near will succeed?" Mello looked up at her and asked.

"Sure. I will work as he orders if I have faith in someone’s ability. I'm willing to provide you with information for the same reason.” Halle said very seriously.

Mello studied her face carefully, chuckling.

Halle caught a glimpse of the dashboard clock and realized it was the early hours of December 25th. She curled her lips and said jokingly, "Are you here waiting for me to say Merry Christmas?"

Mello reached into his pocket, pulling out a silver cellphone, and handed it to Halle.

"What is this?" Halle took over the flip phone and curiously pressed the power-on button.

"Use it to contact me later. It is a discreet channel that it wouldn’t be tapped easily."

 _Near isn’t gonna monitor our calls._ Halle said quietly in her heart, but she didn't want Mello to know about it.

"Be sure to answer my call. I'll call you when you're not working." Mello pushed the door with her leather gloved hand as he put on his sunglasses and got out of the car.

As Mello walked away, Halle got out and thought about how she could report to her boss.

**Author's Note:**

> I notice Halle holds two cellphones when she is telling Mello that Near and Light plan to write each other’s names on Death Note. I imagine one of them is used specifically to contact Mello.


End file.
